


绑匪和囚徒

by Kwin0107



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107
Summary: Erik在二十六岁的寒雪天遇到了自己七年未见的未婚夫Charles，糟糕的局面是，Charles进入了分化期。





	绑匪和囚徒

Erik坐在角落的椅子上，他从来不试图去合群，shaw的手下也没有敢打扰他的存在。他放任自己思绪飘散，直到另一边传来喧闹。  
“屋子里的人是不是要分化了？”  
“这个信息素的感觉不太妙啊。”  
“早就说了，别碰这个年纪的，没抓到目标就跑，多少次了都不长记性。”  
“我们也想啊，本来就要得手了，要不是这个崽子突然冲出来大喊大叫把那个小孩吓走，我们现在至于这么憋屈吗！”  
一堆人吵吵嚷嚷却没人敢踏进那个屋子一步，开玩笑，自己的命最重要，屋子里那个可是Xavier家的小少爷，他们这种人碰上除了死就没第二条路可走了。  
“那怎么办？他这样下去屋子里的就别说了，方圆几里的alpha都得被刺激来。”  
“怎么办？找人进去啊。”  
“你说的轻巧，你去啊，我们要是只是绑架，照Xavier的处事我们还能逃掉，我们要是碰了那个小少爷，就等着死吧。”  
“你们在吵什么？”Erik讨厌吵闹，这群人一向清楚，一般情况下是没人敢触他霉头的，奈何这不是一般情况。  
“屋子里的人好像要分化了，而且他的第二性征是omega。我们……”  
“一群废物，这个人谁带回来的？”  
“我……”人群里一个人弱弱应了声，他是个beta所以现在并没有什么特别大的反应，只是想到他可能会有的下场，他的精神也不比那些受到刺激的alpha好多少。  
“随便找个人进去解决了他。”Erik皱着眉头，这该死的生理反应，他也不好受。  
“屋子里的是Xavier家的小少爷。”把人带回来的beta勉强解释了一下，惹了Xavier家他们可能会死，等Erik真的生气他们会生不如死。  
“FUCK！”Erik真心实意的骂出了声。这个Charles，他成年以后第一次在别人嘴里听到他的名字，结果是在这么个麻烦的境地。  
Charles Xavier，他名义上的未婚夫，这个在Charles还没出生就定下来的婚约，他们两个都不知道，还是他成年之后来自他父亲的通知，用来警告他不要乱搞，等着迎娶这个小自己九岁的妻子。那天之后，他用了无数方法试图取消这个婚约，甚至去找过Charles，用小omega的话来说，这是他们姓氏的代价，他倒是看的清楚，可惜的是，Erik生来最讨厌的就是查尔斯这样善良怯懦没有主见的omega，从那之后，七年他们两个再未见面。  
糟糕透了的局面。  
“你们都给我滚出去。”好歹占了个未婚夫的名头，再糟糕他也不能随便找个人解决了。其他人几乎瞬间从他面前消失，活着要紧，何况麻烦有人解决了，在外面呆几个小时还是可以凑合的。  
门被人打开了。被情 欲折磨的Charles感知到这件事瞬间清醒了。他不后悔自己救了那个孩子，但是他很痛恨自己这具身体，omega的身份对他来说除了难堪几乎什么都没能带来，尤其是他那个混蛋未婚夫。可是，他不能就这样在这里被一个陌生人标记，哪怕死，否则他会连累所有人。Xavier的处事原则，只要他出一点点问题，所有知道这件事的人都会死，但是如果他就这样死在这里就只有这群绑匪会被处理。想到这里，他开始试图坐起来。  
“怎么？想去死解决这件事情吗？”门口的人看着他的动作几乎一瞬间就猜到了他想做什么，Charles Xavier一个无可救药的圣母。  
这个声音，我在哪里听过。Charles勉强往门口看了一眼，Erik！他看上去比七年前要成熟多了，但是他依然认出来了他的未婚夫，Charles在心里尖叫，又不可抑制的想哭。这种状态下能见到熟悉的人的感觉，就像落在深海的人突然呼吸到了氧气。  
Erik看到Charles的样子轻轻吸了一口气，他在外流浪了七年，没有人告诉他他的小未婚夫出落的这么……动人，那双湛蓝的眼睛，现在带着盈盈的泪光看着他。一瞬间，Erik觉得自己的自制力要完。  
“Erik，是你吗？”Charles开口不自觉的带了哭腔，他很少这样软弱，可是他也不过才十七岁，面对死亡，总归是会怕的。  
“是我，”Erik心突然软的一塌糊涂，他想起来，他小自己九岁，一个孩子而已。“别怕。”Erik走到床边俯身抱住自己的小朋友。“别怕，相信我。”  
嘴上信誓旦旦的Erik，其实心里很慌，他没有碰过omega，何况这是Charles，他不知道该怎么做，才能不伤到这个小朋友。  
如果可以的话，他情愿跟Charles相遇在Xavier庄园的初春，他翻墙晃进他的屋子好好陪他的小朋友长大。可惜，他们只能在这里，在郊区的废弃工厂，外面寒风习习，十几个绑匪围着这里，而两分钟之前他还是他们的一员。  
他不想喜欢这个小朋友，是不想喜欢，不是不喜欢，在爱里面长大的孩子，他本身就是太阳，他不想毁了他的太阳。  
“Charles，你想回家吗？”他想送他走，代价有点大，但不是不可以。  
“Erik，每年圣诞节我窗台上面都会放一个礼盒，你知道里面是什么吗？”Charles知道，Erik在做什么。他对所有人伸出援手，是因为他始终帮不到那个他最想帮的人。这一次，他要伸出手去抓住那个人。  
“Charles……”Erik叹气，他的小朋友什么时候发现他的。“你怎么……”  
“我怎么会知道吗？Erik你戏演的很不好，喜欢我又不肯告诉我，做那么危险的事情，还要把Xavier这个保护伞丢掉，我才不要，你是我的未婚夫，你要娶我这是我们出生就定好的事情。”  
Erik想，他们两个大概都是傻子。  
“Charles，会很疼很疼的。”他试图劝退他的omega，像很多年前他做的那样，结果也一样。  
“我不管，不做的话他们会放过你吗？你努力了这么久，快结束了，我会等你回来的。”一如既往的拒绝。  
听完小朋友的话，Erik实在是没办法摆出之前的讨债脸了，这七年他怎么过来的，没有人知道他想要什么，还好，有Charles。他见到他的时候只顾着生气，气这个小朋友把自己搞的这么狼狈，气他不分对象的善良，然后只能心疼。  
他最开始的两年还能溜回去偷偷看一眼，往后shaw越来越看重他，他只能拜托hank偷偷把礼物放在窗台，他想取消婚约这样万一他出事也不会牵连到Charles，所以他要让小朋友讨厌他，偏偏Charles什么都如他所愿除了婚约这件事他死不让步，后面他也拿这个倔强的小朋友没办法了，只能先混进shaw的队伍再想办法。  
“好。”  
Erik把小朋友抱起来，屋里并不暖和，小朋友身上倒是很热，他脱下Charles的衣服铺在床上，把人放上去开始解自己的衬衫纽扣，他也忍了很久，omega的信息素开始发酵，林木的清香填满整个屋子勾出了alpha的信息素，冷冽的泉水震慑着所有试图靠近屋子的人。  
“Erik这是我第一次闻到你信息素的味道哎。”小朋友解决了自己长久的心结，终于压抑不住小孩子的本性。他往Erik的方向挪了挪想要他的alpha加快动作。  
“好了，小祖宗，别动了，这里什么都没有，我可不想伤到你，别诱惑我。”Erik脱掉自己的外套坐下来把小朋友抱在怀里，“你这样像抱小孩一样。”Charles不自在的扭了扭，“别动！”Erik倒吸了一口凉气，这个小妖精。  
为了防止自己控制不住自己，还是控制源头来的更快一点，他握住小Charles开始撸动。小朋友瞬间安静，身上慢慢布满淡淡的粉。  
“E……Erik，好奇怪……啊，不行，我不要了。”Charles开始挣扎，这种感觉太奇怪了，快感开始积累，小朋友慢慢没劲了，等到Charles终于释放在Erik的手里，两个人都已经满身大汗。  
“Charles，你还有选择的机会的，我可以给你个临时标记，做到这里就足够了，你可以回去的。”Erik看着刚刚释放过清醒了一点的Charles，他知道Charles有很多选择，他并不是最好的那个，而这么多年下来他也不敢奢望会有人爱他。  
“Erik，我生气了。”小朋友气鼓鼓的从Erik身上爬起来，转身对着墙抱膝坐下，“你不相信我，也不肯标记我，Erik你根本就没想过回来娶我，那你为什么偷偷陪我，为什么送我礼物，撩完就跑，渣男！”十分有力的控诉。  
“Charles，”Erik甚至带了一点笑意，就是小朋友啊。“我在做的事情很危险，做了标记我怕……”  
“怕你会死，没有alpha的omega很难活下去，去除标记的手术风险太大，Erik我马上就成年了，这些我都知道，”Charles转过来看着年长的爱人，“我不怕，我爱你，从我记事起我就知道这个世界上有个人是属于我的，他会陪我长大，陪我变老，我只认你，别的alpha是别的alpha，你是我的alpha，小王子里面讲过，驯服什么东西就要负责，所以我也是你的。”小朋友的蓝眼睛一闪一闪的，是独属于Erik的光。  
“Charles，我是你的。”年长的大人终于被驯服，他看着小朋友的眼睛，“我会好好活着，我会一直爱你。”  
表完白，大人的动作就比较急切了，他明了了爱人的心意，现在，他要用行动去回报这份爱意。  
于是，下一秒小朋友就发现自己又躺了下来，Erik拉起他的腿推到胸前，看着Charles，“抱好。”然后俯身吻住他，手上开始动作。  
Charles感觉到手指侵入时松了劲，下一秒又被无情的按了回来，Erik仿佛在专心致志的研究小朋友身上所有的敏感点，每一处他都没放过，而Charles被吻到已经无力拒绝alpha的所有要求了。Charles：现在后悔还来得及吗？  
在小朋友濒临窒息前，Erik终于大发慈悲放过了Charles的嘴唇，细密的吻往下落去，路过喉结他还坏心思的咬了一口，得偿所愿的听到了小朋友没藏住的呻吟。  
“Erik，你混蛋。”  
“是，我是混蛋。”无耻的让Charles无话可说。  
“除了我没有人会听到的，放心叫出来吧。”无耻的大人诱惑小朋友，报警了喂。  
Erik一边逗自己的小朋友，手上的动作也没停，他扩张做了很久，怕伤到小朋友，也亏的这么认真的做扩张，小朋友身上的敏感点快被他开发完了。等他终于碰到那个点，听到小朋友隐忍的呜咽，大人终于觉得时机成熟了。他拉开小朋友挡着嘴巴的手臂换上了自己的，身下一个挺身把自己送了进去。  
疼疼疼疼疼，Charles心里只有这一个想法，差点条件反射咬到Erik。“乖，放松，马上就好。”Erik艰难的安慰着小朋友，他实在忍了太久，他那个物件就算放在alpha里面也算尺寸惊人，让一个未经人事的处子去承受他，实在太难为Charles了。  
Charles听着大人的话深呼吸努力放松自己，他总要做到的。  
“我好了……”Charles红着脸偏头特别小声讲，还是被不要脸的大人听到了，Erik吻住了Charles害羞闭上的眼睛，身下开始慢慢动作，一只手去挑逗胸前两颗青涩的小果粒。  
Charles还是不肯睁眼也不肯出声，他觉得这太过了，不管是时间，地点还是他们现在做的事情，这一切都太超过了，他原以为他和Erik起码要到结婚才会做这件事情，到他足够成熟的时候，但是，人物是对的，时间地点事件就都可以舍弃。  
“Charles，睁眼，看我。”Erik无奈的哄着小朋友，“你是鸵鸟吗？看不见就不存在。”哄着哄着大人就起了坏心思，身下开始朝着那一点进攻，快感让小Charles很快站了起来，大人还不满足，硬生生给小朋友逼出了眼泪。  
Charles伸手往下探想要个痛快，却被人擒住了手腕，“不听话的小朋友要有惩罚。”Charles睁开眼泪光闪闪的看着Erik，快感让他大脑一片空白，周边都朦朦胧胧的看不清也听不清。他遵循本能的讨好alpha，“Erik，给我，啊 我想要。”  
“想要什么？看着我，说出来，不准控制声音。我就给你。”游刃有余的大人开始欺负小朋友。  
Charles又闭了闭眼，看着Erik不说话，但是身下的快感已经快把他淹没了。  
“Erik，我想射，让我射好不好。”没僵持到一分钟，Erik就得到了他想要的答案。听着小朋友带着哭腔的声音，游刃有余的大人觉得自己恐怕也要缴枪了。  
“好。”他放开了自己的禁锢，突然加快了动作，小朋友猝不及防直接射了出来，过去了不应期的Charles发现自己刚刚丢人的反应又想要当鸵鸟，但是他稳住了自己，主动把腺体送了上去。  
“Erik，标记我吧。”Erik愣了一下，低头咬了上去，他和他的小朋友是相互的，既然小朋友相信他，那他就不能辜负这份信任。  
感受着陌生又熟悉的信息素在体内冲撞，Charles觉得这趟自己简直太亏了，越想越不甘心的omega开始想找场子。  
“Erik，我也要标记你。”小朋友兴冲冲的宣布，Erik听到低声开始笑，然后把自己的腺体送到了Charles的嘴边，Charles被低音迷惑张口咬了上去。“好了，这样我是你的，你也是我的了。”  
Charles不是不知道omega对alpha的标记基本没用，但是他还是很开心。然后小朋友开始得寸进尺。  
“Erik，你射给我吧，分化期等于第一次发情期，发情期被自己的alpha标记怀孕的概率在百分之八十以上，这样明年这个时候我们就能有宝宝了。”小朋友算的很开心，Erik很不满Charles的走神，他这么没用吗？Charles还有心思想这些，感觉自己尊严受到了打击的Erik化身人形打桩机，开始大总攻。Charles才发现这个混蛋之前有多温柔，在这种攻势下，很快他就没有心思想有的没的了，最后，我们的小朋友又被逼着射了一回，而等价交换，Erik在他体内成结了。  
如果有个小Charles也不错，Erik想。  
在等待的过程中，为了缓解Charles来自子宫的痛感，Erik讲了一遍自己这七年到底在做什么。  
他是他父亲意外的产物，他的母亲只是一个来给夫人看病的医女，结果倒霉的遇上发情期，又碰见了他父亲，一出悲剧，alpha强行破开了子宫壁，有了他。  
他的父亲不爱他的母亲，但是正了八经的夫人身体太弱，结婚十几年都没能怀孕，他倒成了lehnsherr家族的长子，才得以和Charles订婚。又因为他的原因，导致他母亲被shaw的团伙绑架，他父亲漠不关心最后导致了他母亲的死亡，这才是他会跟着shaw的原因。这个人太狡猾，所有违法犯罪的事情都不经他手，他只能自己亲自来，收集证据，准备复仇。  
“Charles，你放心，我会回去的，明天瑞雯会来带你走，你乖乖在家等我回去娶你，还有小家伙，我要看着他长大，我会做一个好父亲，不像我的父亲一样。”年长的alpha给了承诺，他得到了爱，就不能浪费他的命。  
而omega已经快要睡着，Charles低低应了一声彻底靠在了男人的胸口，他太累了，Erik等到结束把omega抱去清理干净，最后吻了小朋友的额头转身出了门。  
Charles等我。  
一年后。  
shaw落网，Erik去做了证人，他在shaw手下时有意控制，确保自己没有沾上无辜人的鲜血，加上做证人的担保，最后得了三年监禁。  
终于知道自己儿子在做什么的lehnsherr大发雷霆还是不得不来保释了自己唯一的独子。  
而Erik紧赶慢赶还是错过了Charles的产期，现在，他要去道歉了。  
Charles趁reven出门，飞快打开了窗户呼吸新鲜空气，一年前他被这个妹妹带回来，然后接受了所有人喋喋不休的教育，他隐瞒了自己被标记的事实，也瞒下了肚子里的小家伙。直到五个月后被reven发现，因为他的坚持，又顾及他身体才让他生下了这个宝宝，代价就是他现在几乎没有自由，三个月前他生下了这个孩子，因为刚开始的隐瞒导致他并没有得到很好的照顾，就算后面四个月好好补了身体，这个孩子还是让他元气大伤，这三个月reven几乎天天守着他，各种各样的药方和补品，终于把人养出了一点血色。他倚着窗台，reven怕他受凉窗户都不让打开，小朋友快被闷死了。  
突然，Charles看到了一个熟悉的东西。  
圣诞节的礼盒。  
Erik，你终于回来了。  
下一秒一个熟悉的身影翻了进来，他得到了他想要的，现在他要陪着他的小朋友好好长大了。  


**Author's Note:**

> 感觉炖了锅肉渣，开车太难了。  
这个题目的含义是相对的，Charles是Erik的囚徒，这是身体上的事实，而实际上Erik也是Charles的囚徒，关于爱的。他十八岁的时候知道了自己有一个九岁的小未婚夫，叛逆少年是不可能接受的，那时候的Erik觉得人生除了母亲没有值得他在乎的事情，所以费尽心思想要解除婚约，而在一年以后母亲去世之后，他第一次去见了Charles，那个时候他已经准备好了要为母亲报仇，就算付出生命的代价，他也要shaw死，所以他不想拖累Charles，而Charles见到他的第一句话是，“你不要难过，你的母亲会在天堂看着你，而我会在人间陪着你。”他试图解释自己会有多危险，都被自己的小未婚夫挡了回来，从小生活在爱里的Charles有一个很奇怪习惯，保护别人，尤其是被划归到自己圈子里的人，他懂事起母亲就告诉他，这个世界上有一个人是他的，长大后他就可以嫁给他。所以在Charles眼里，Erik是他的人，那就归他保护。Erik可以做所有事情，但是婚约不可以解除，他的人不可以丢下他走掉。  
Erik刚开始把Charles当弟弟，他喜欢他那和他父亲完全相反的善良热忱，毕竟Charles小他九岁，所以他会偷偷回来看他，给他送礼物，因为Charles是他和世界和解的理由，而他们的重逢，局面十分糟糕，他五年没有见到Charles，小孩长出了少年人的身量，他发现了自己的欲 望，所以他明白自己爱意归于何处了。  
这个算补充吧，一辆车写了六千多字我还觉得不够完整，我怕是个废人了，摔○|￣|_，最后的结局，Erik完成了他少年时的想象，他洗掉了一切黑暗，干干净净的回来爱他的小朋友了。


End file.
